Comradeship
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Matt Murdock is many things to the Avengers. But he is most of all, a friend. A series of one-shot/multi-shots about Matt & Avengers Team friendship.


**Comradeship**

 **Summary:** Matt Murdock is many things to the Avengers. But he is most of all, a friend. A series of one-shot/multi-shots about Matt  & Avengers Team friendship.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Matt Murdock or the Avengers. Any related MCU or Marvel comics belongs to Marvels. This is purely for fun.

 **Author's Note** : This has been sitting in my files since May 2016, and I have been meaning to post it by next month but sadly never got around writing one-shots and chapters in advance, so here we go. This message below was written in May 2016, months ago:

Hey, I have fallen in love writing Matt & Avengers Team friendship ever since I've written _Insanely Hot_. The idea came to me when I finished writing the last chapter, and it just made me crave for more. This is a series of one-shots/multi-shots about them. I like that Matt has unique and interesting friendship to each Avengers, which you'll see. But please don't expect to the same extent as Matt has with Foggy and Karen (they are his family and BFFs, and when it comes down to it, he'll chose them over the Avengers just as Steve choses Bucky over the team). Still, mainly Matt  & Avengers friendship.

Suggestions are welcome. You can request for Matt & (Avengers, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint, or Natasha). I'm open to AUs and other genres. You can request for _another version_ of the suggestion (like First Meeting 2nd version). Though I'm not sure about romance.

Some one-shots/multi-shots have nothing to do with one and another. Some are connected, but some are not (due to AUs). Think of it as a separate story. Different universe.

It will be listed at the top of the chapter if important, like summary, pairings, genre, ratings (if change), what verse (MCU or comics. I love Daredevil comics), warnings (such as violence, swearing), spoilers, or any notes that is relevant to the story (like if it is connected to other one-shots, AUs, or my fanfics). I also apologize for any grammatical errors or misspells. I hope you enjoyed.

…

 _I want to dedicate this to all my friends (BFs, old friends, online friends, pen pals, close friends, family, and perhaps my enemies), who I love and cherish every moment with them. Every smiles, laughs, frowns, cries, and screams._

...

 **Matt & Avengers: Vacation - Part 1**

 **Summary:** Matt is not fond of being dragged to the Avengers' vacation plans.

...

Matt sighed as the Avengers bicker and forth. He was sitting right in the middle of the meeting room, with his bed hair a messed and eyes blinking a bit tiredly. It was too early in the morning, and who the hell calls for a meeting this early? Everyone knew New York mornings are like the worst day.

"—That's not even a real city," Stark scoffed.

Rogers glared. "It is actually nice one, and I haven't been there before."

"What about Latvia?" Romanoff's voice cut in smoothly. "Great lights."

"Or we could go to Grand Canyon park?" Barton grinned.

"Guys, can't we go to Palau?" Banner sounded a bit quiet, but from his position, he seemed to be uncomfortable. Matt shared his sentiment. Those two men were ignored once again as Stark and Rogers argued while Romanoff and Barton criticize the suggestions.

Matt woke up confused when he had been called to an important meeting in the Avengers Tower. And upon entering the room five in the morning, he could hear the screaming. He had been annoyed to find out that the important meeting that was early in the morning happened to be "Avengers Vacation" and they had decided that Matt should come. He had initially refused, but they all had a vote that he would come or else they would drag his sorry ass with them.

The noise was getting louder, and with his sensitive hearing, his head was pounding. He only managed to get 3 hours sleep before they called, and he had the urge to drink coffee if he was going to listen to this. Or to fall asleep right now.

Stark was stubborn on Italy. Rogers wanted to go to Montreal. Romanoff liked Latvia, Barton wanted to go Grand Canyon park, while Banner wanted to go to Palau. Thor was just munching his Pop-Tarts happily, letting them decide their trip since he was ignorant of their culture. Matt just wanted to stay in Hell's Kitchen, because the city still needed him.

"Weren't you almost killed there?" Romanoff asked.

"And I survived." Stark said, proving his point. "Italy has great views, and their race cars, also good drinks."

"Why am I coming when I clearly can't see?" Matt spoke, clearly irritated. It was one of those times when the Avengers forgotten that he was blind.

"Oh," Rogers sounded surprised. "Have you travelled before?"

"No," He frowned. "I've never been outside New York."

"Where can we take a blind guy on vacation?" Stark said out loud.

"I think Matthew should decide," Thor spoke up, his mouth full of Pop-Tarts. "If we are taking him, then he should decide. After all, isn't this his first journey outside New York?"

Everyone blinked while Matt sighed. "Or why don't I exclude myself from this?"

"Nope," Barton said. "We get to spend time with each other. In fact, we haven't seen each other when we are busy busting down bad guys. So take a pick."

Matt looked thoughtful. There were a lot of places he heard, but it didn't all sound interesting. He preferred to stay in this country, though. "Let's go with Barton's."

"CAMPING!" Barton raised his fists above, sounding cheerful while the others groan. Thor just blinked confusedly at their reactions while Matt shook his head. When did his life turn like this?

…

This had to be the most boring way of travelling. Stark wasn't fond of taking a rental van, so they decided to use one of his private jet. But since they wanted a private vacation, and away from the screaming fans and reporters, they decided once they were close enough to their destination, they would get a rental car and kept away from the crowd.

Matt leaned back in his seat, not at all comfortable travelling through the air. He couldn't really use his heightened senses, and the vibration around him was giving him a migraine. A nap might have been a good idea, but he didn't he could everything around him. Stark was looking through his tabloid, Rogers was looking out the window, Banner was nodding off, Romanoff and Barton were having a conversation, and Thor was snoring in his seat.

"I'm bored," Barton whined. "This sucks with the waiting. A man needs fresh air." Romanoff snorted, and then her friend's face brightened. "We can play a game?"

"A game?" Matt said, dubious. The idea sounded ridiculous. It seemed Rogers agreed with him, shooting Barton look like he didn't know what to make of him.

"I spy."

"Sure, a game we can all play with vision," Matt deadpanned, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you have your super powers," Barton waved him off, cutting his protest "They are _not_ super powers—". "You can just sense it and make it up."

"What is this I Spy?" Thor woke up, looking at them questioningly. Romanoff explained to him while Matt cocked his head to Roger's direction, who shrugged.

"I spy something comfy," Barton said.

"A pillow?" Rogers guessed.

"Is it Romanoff?" Stark spoke up, his eyes still on the tabloid. Barton shot a glare at him, removing his head from Romanoff's comfy shoulder.

"No," He huffed.

"Is it the clouds?" It was Thor, who said that.

Matt blinked. "How can a cloud be comfy?"

"No," Barton cuts Thor replies.

Matt scowled at his direction, "Does it happen to be a chair?" He said sarcastically.

"Bingo was his name-o!" Barton said cheerfully while Matt blinked.

"I believe it is my turn!" Thor said excitedly. "I spy with my eye, something white."

How the hell was Matt going to play a game like that? He may have heightened senses, but he can't see colors. He barely even remembered what white was.

"A cloud," Romanoff guessed. Thor grinned, obviously enjoying the game. "Well, I guess it's my turn. I spy something that's big."

"Is it a plane?" Rogers guessed.

"Is it Barton's dick?" Stark said. Steve shot him a disapproving look.

"Well, fuck you, Stark," Barton glared daggers at him, moving his sitting position while Romanoff said, "Shut up Tony!"

"Could it be me?" Thor wondered out loud.

Now Barton and Matt blinked. The archer gazed Thor's body up and down, "How big is your ass?" he asked out loud.

Romanoff smacked his head while Rogers groaned. He could hear an "Ow" sound from Barton.

"Then what is it?" Barton rubbed his head.

"Bruce," she said simply. Matt raised his eyebrow at her direction, looking a bit skeptical while Barton snorted. Meanwhile, Banner was waking up groggily, eyes blinking that even the assassin would thought it cute.

"Hey guys, are we there yet?" Banner asked, sitting up straight.

Matt sighed and decided to might as well try to get some sleep.


End file.
